Essência feminina
by Silverghost
Summary: Eles são capazes de tudo por uma boa diversão... E nunca desistem diante de um desafio... Depois dessa aposta, Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma. Uma fic dos marotos em sua mais inesquecível aventura...
1. Explicações

Olá, pessoal!  
  
Cá estou eu novamente, dessa vez em outra frente: o humor. Essa fic não tem nada a ver com hades e vai ser bem curta, acredito que com uns cinco capítulos eu consiga terminá-la. Mais do que uma história, "Essência feminina" é um surto meu, inspirado numa cena de novela que eu vi por acaso quando entrei no quarto dos meus pais para dar boa-noite.   
  
Espero, como sempre, que gostem. Estou aberta a sugestões e críticas. O primeiro capítulo vem amanhã, certo?  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.

* * *

_ Eles são capazes de tudo por uma boa diversão... E nunca desistem diante de um desafio... Depois dessa aposta, Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma. Uma fic dos marotos em sua mais inesquecível aventura..._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não pertence a mim (infelizmente). Muito menos Bellatrix, Lílian ou os amrotos (BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...). Sou apenas mais uma escritora de fics pobre, que escreve tendo como únicos rendimentos uma baita tendinite e a esperança (que é a última que morre) de receber comentários de vocês. Assim, sejam bonzinhos e comentem, POR FAVOR!!!! 


	2. O desafio

Capítulo 01 - O desafio

* * *

No horizonte, lentamente, o sol se levantava, banhando os campos brancos de Hogwarts. Era inverno. No lago, a lula espreguiçava seus enormes tentáculos, enquanto a maioria dos animais da Floresta Proibida principiavam a se recolher.  
  
O castelo estava silencioso. Os próprios corredores pareciam ressonar. O salão principal estava completamente vazio, sem ninguém para contemplar o azul escuro da noite dar lugar ao céu diurno através do teto enfeitiçado. Apenas os elfos domésticos estavam acordados, trabalhando na cozinha.  
  
Eu disse apenas os elfos? Erro de cálculo, desculpem-me pelo esquecimento. No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, uma garota já estava em pé, ou melhor, sentada em sua poltrona favorita, junto à lareira, tendo no colo um livro.  
  
Lílian Evans, a garota que estava sentada, era uma setimanista muito estudiosa e geniosa. Tinha cabelos vermelho-vivo e olhos verdes que, na opinião de Tiago Potter, eram duas preciosas gemas esmeraldinas. Quem é Tiago Potter? Hum, vamos mudar a cena para a escadaria que leva ao dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.  
  
Tiago Potter está descendo os degraus que levam ao salão comunal. Moreno, de cabelos negros extremamente bagunçados e, na opinião de Lílian, o maior idiota que já pisou na face da Terra. Infelizmente (para ela), Tiago tinha uma opinião completamente diferente sobre a bela ruivinha.  
  
Faltavam duas semanas para as férias terminarem e os alunos voltarem à sua rotina. Enquanto isso, apenas Lílian e os marotos dividiam a torre da Grifinória. Quem são os marotos? Isso é mais para frente. Assim, quando Tiago chegou ao salão, logo viu a cabeleira vermelha que se destavaca acima da poltrona. E abriu um enorme sorriso. O passatempo favorito dele (depois de suas aventuras com os outros garotos e de contar vantagem com Sirius sobre quantas garotas já catou por aí...) era fazer a ruiva ficar com o rosto da mesma cor de seus cabelos.  
  
Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente da garota, até ficar bem próximo a ela. Lílian, extremamente concentrada, não percebeu ele parando ao lado dela, nem se inclinando na direção de seu ouvido.  
  
- BOM DIA, LILY!  
  
Ao ouvir aquele bom dia tão alegre e contagiante no salão vazio e silencioso, Lílian deu um pulo para frente e, para seu completo desgosto, caiu nos braços de Tiago Potter. O rapaz sorriu marotamente, aproveitando para envolvê-la pela cintura. Ela estava tão chocada, que sequer reagiu.  
  
- Eu sabia que um dia você cairia nos meus braços, Lily. - ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.  
  
- É Evans para você, seu maluco. E me solta AGORA!  
  
- Ei, dá pra vocês baixarem o volume? Tem gente tentando dormir por aqui, sabiam?  
  
A pessoa que acabara de interromper o breve interlúdio "amoroso" de Lílian e Tiago era o melhor amigo do segundo: Sirius Black, o garanhão de Hogwarts, com olhos azuis capazes de derreter o coração de deusas e mortais, salvo raras exceções. Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e eu somos conhecidos na escola como "Marotos", talvez por vivermos pregando peças ou conquistando todas as garotas que atravessam nosso caminho (nesse último caso apenas Tiago e Sirius, que fique bem entendido). Tiago soltou Lílian ao ouvir o amigo e, mais que depressa, a ruiva saiu do salão pela passagem da Mulher Gorda.  
  
- Você não podia ter encontrado uma hora mais conveniente para descer, não, Almofadinhas? Eu estava quase...  
  
- Você estava quase levando um tapa, meu caro Pontas. Sinceramente, já não está na hora de desistir da Evans?  
  
A careta de Tiago foi resposta mais que suficiente para Sirius. Sabe, nós, marotos, não resistimos a um desafio. E a Lílian era o maior desafio do Tiago, desde que chegamos à escola. Embora eu acredite que há muito tempo isso tenha se transformado em algo mais... Assim, Sirius suspirou resignadamente, meneando a cabeça.  
  
- É, fazer o quê... Vem, vamos atrás da sua amada ruivinha.  
  
Os dois saíram rapidamente da torre, imaginando onde a jovem poderia ter se metido. Não demoraram muito para encontrá-la. Num dos corredores que levavam ao salão principal, a ruiva estava discutindo acaloradamente com outra garota, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis como os de Sirius.  
  
Por tudo o que eu já disse, vocês podem ficar com uma impressão errada sobre a Lílian. Na maior parte do tempo ela é doce e gentil. Somente duas coisas conseguem tirá-la do sério: Tiago Potter e sonserinos. E a garota que estava diante dela era Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius (não que esse parentesco significasse algo entre eles; Sirius não gostava muito da família...) e sonserina.  
  
- Olhe por onde anda, sangue-ruim!  
  
- Cale a boca, sua sonserina nojenta!  
  
- Oras, sua grifinória amarela! - Bellatrix sacou a varinha - Com quem pensa que está falando?  
  
- Com uma lambisgóia idiota! - a ruiva respondeu, vermelha de raiva.  
  
- Meninas, vamos com calma... - Sirius se interpôs entre elas.  
  
- Cai fora, sua anta! - as duas disseram em uníssono.  
  
- Você podia ter passado sem essa, Sirius... - Tiago observou sorrindo.  
  
Sirius abriu um sorriso ainda maior, enquanto as duas garotas se encaravam com olhares assassinos.  
  
- "Priminha", Evans, porque em vez de se pegarem no corredor, vocês não saem conosco? Vocês estão nervosas por falta de ho...  
  
- Não se atreva a acabar essa frase, Black. - Lílian disse, desviando a varinha para o peito de Sirius.  
  
- Na verdade, fale só por você, "querida". - Bellatrix disse, com um sorriso malicioso - Eu aceito sair com você, Sirius, mas com uma condição.  
  
Sirius, lógico, sorriu. Era mais uma para sua coleção...  
  
- Vá em frente, Bella.  
  
- Eu saio com você se me mostrar que realmente conhece a alma feminina. Na verdade, eu quero que você possa nos entender literalmente.  
  
- Eu não entendi, querida priminha.  
  
Lílian sorriu, baixando a varinha e olhando para Tiago. Aquela era uma idéia muito interessante, apesar de vir de uma sonserina.  
  
- Eu concordo com ela. Se fizer isso, Potter, eu aceito sair com você.  
  
- Mas o que temos que fazer? - Tiago perguntou ansioso.  
  
- Simples. - Bellatrix sorriu - Transformem-se em garotas por uma semana.  
  
Sirius sorriu, sem perceber a careta de Tiago. Aquelas já estavam no papo.  
  
- Fechado. - ele respondeu, apertando a mão de Bellatrix. 


	3. A transformação

**Capítulo 02 - A transformação**

* * *

- O que é isso? - Sirius perguntou.  
  
Estavam os quatro na sala de poções. Bellatrix mexia um caldeirão onde um líquido rosa choque borbulhava. Lílian cortava uma cauda de salamandra, último ingrediente da poção, enquanto Tiago observava tudo displicentemente encostado junto a janela e Sirius observava da porta se aparecia alguém.  
  
- É a poção _hermaphróditos_. Ela vai transformar o corpo de vocês numa versão feminina de vocês mesmos. - Bellatrix respondeu simplesmente.  
  
- Está pronto. - Lílian disse, pondo a cauda de salamandra dentro do caldeirão, fazendo-o assobiar - Vocês têm que beber enquanto ainda está quente.  
  
- Mas vamos queimar a língua! - Tiago exclamou enquanto observava o vapor que subia da beberagem.  
  
- Pense na recompensa, Potter. - Bellatrix respondeu, sorrindo.  
  
Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e aceitaram os cálices que as garotas ofereciam a eles. E, quase que imediatamente, a poção começou a fazer efeito. Semanas depois, os dois ainda estariam tentando me explicar como ocorreram as mudanças em seus corpos, mas sem sucesso. Para sorte dos dois, Lílian e Bellatrix eram muito competentes no que faziam, de modo que não houve nenhum efeito colateral (isso se você não considerar dois garotos se transformarem em meninas um efeito colateral...). Eu só soube do desafio bem mais tarde, de modo que vocês podem imaginar como fiquei quando encontrei os dois naquele dia, quando saía da nossa torre (Pedro tinha saído bem mais cedo, talvez com medo que a comida fugisse).  
  
- Sirius, você é louco? - Tiago perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados, já bem perto de mim - Aquelas duas vão acabar com a nossa reputação!  
  
- Besteira, Tiago. Ninguém vai nos reconhecer. Afinal, você quer ou não a Evans?  
  
A essa altura, eu estava bem curioso. Estava ouvindo vozes de garotas se chamando pelos nomes dos meus amigos. Seria aquilo um truque? E quem iria acabar com a reputação deles? Bem, eu dei alguns passos até o local de onde vinha o som e encontrei duas garotas (o que mais eu poderia encontrar?). A mais alta tinha quase a minha altura, longos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e olhos de um azul celeste. A outra usava óculos, era quase da mesma altura da primeira, e possuía cabelos negros levemente bagunçados caindo sobre seus ombros e era, como posso dizer... bem mais _desenvolvida _que a primeira. Bem, eu devo dizer que não demorei muito para reconhecê-los (modéstia à parte, eu sou muito inteligente). Tiago olhava para Sirius meio envergonhado.  
  
- Eu quero, mas... isso é...  
  
- RIDÍCULO! Onde vocês pensam que vão desse jeito? - eu perguntei, aparecendo diante deles, aproximando-me de Tiago e apontando para o "seio" dele - Isso é enchimento?  
  
- É lógico que não! Isso é natural, meu querido. Mas... - Sirius interrompeu-se - Como nos reconheceu?  
  
- Não é muito difícil, Almofadinhas. O jeito de vocês é _inconfundível._  
  
- O que significa que a transformação ainda não acabou. - a voz de Lílian soou atrás deles - Vocês vão ter que aprender a agir como garotas. E a primeira parte vai ser como se vestir como uma.  
  
Ela estendeu algo a eles.  
  
- O que é isso? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Uniformes femininos. Hoje tem visita a Hogsmeade, então vamos aproveitar para fazer compras também. - ela sorriu para Tiago - Enfim vai ter seu passeio comigo, Potter. Encontro vocês na hora do almoço no Três Vassouras.  
  
A ruiva deu as costas ao trio e desapareceu no corredor. Eu observei ela desaparecer e depois me virei para os dois.  
  
- Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu?  
  
Tiago suspirou.  
  
- Fomos desafiados pela Bellatrix e pela Lily: Teríamos que passar uma semana como garotas e elas saíriam conosco. E o Sirius aceitou!  
  
- Pense pelo lado positivo, Pontas... - Sirius disse sorrindo, parando diante do quadro da Mulher Gorda, que os observava curiosa - _Grindylow!  
_  
O retrato abriu a passagem que levava ao salão comunal e nós três entramos.  
  
- Qual é o lado positivo? - Tiago perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Vamos passar a semana dormindo no dormitório feminino... Com a sua adorável ruivinha...  
  
- Eu não tinha pensado nisso... - Tiago disse, abrindo um enorme sorriso.  
  
Eu balancei a cabeça e voltei para a passagem, que ainda estava aberta.  
  
- Vão se trocar. Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para o café. É melhor não verem vocês enquanto não aprenderem a se comportar como damas.  
  
- Não deve ser muito difícil. - Sirius disse, olhando atentamente para a saia que teria que usar - Se elas conseguem, nós também conseguimos.   
  
Tiago já desaparecera e eu sai da torre, pensando no baita problema que aqueles dois tinham arranjado. Encontrei Lílian acabando de tomar seu café, pensativa. Me sentei ao lado dela e, enquanto recolhia torradas para levar para aqueles, ou melhor, "aquelas" duas destrambelhadas, comecei a conversar com ela.  
  
- Vocês vão mesmo sair com aqueles malucos caso eles consigam passar em seu desafio?  
  
- Eu dei minha palavra. - a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo. Para minha sorte, Lílian simpatizava comigo - Além disso, quem sabe depois disso eles não amadureçam um pouco?  
  
- Eu só receio que você não vá gostar de um detalhe que eles descobriram a pouco... - eu sorri, imaginando a cara dela quando eu dissesse que ia dormir no mesmo quarto que Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.  
  
- Eles vão ter que passar a semana no meu quarto. Eu já imaginava isso. - ela respondeu com um suspiro - Deixa eles ficarem imaginando o que vai acontecer, mesmo porque, eu tenho muitas maneiras de me vingar agora...  
  
Ela se levantou com um sorriso e se despediu e eu voltei para minha torre. Afinal, se quisessemos estar no Três Vassouras na hora do almoço, era melhor nos apressarmos. Quando cheguei ao meu salão, encontrei Pedro olhando abobado para duas garotas. Adivinhem quem elas eram.  
  
- Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso... - Pedrinho repetia abobado.  
  
- Mas sabe que vocês ficaram uma gracinha de saia? - eu observei, entregando o café-da-manhã para eles - Só tem uma coisinha errada.  
  
Os dois se entreolharam, já sabendo do que eu estava falando. Afinal, mais do que ninguém, eles sabiam que garotas enfrentam certos sacrifícios para se manterem aceitáveis. Como ter uma pele lisinha e livre de pêlos. Bem, era minha vez de me divertir com a situação dos dois. Eu sabia o que fazer, e sabia que seria um bocado doloroso para ambos.  
  
- Vamos subir. Eu conheço um ótimo feitiço para ajeitarmos isso.  
  
Os dois fizeram caretas, mas me seguiram para o nosso quarto. Pedrinho ficou no salão, não querendo ver a tortura que eu iria impor aos pobres coitados. Pobres? Hum, acho que estou sendo muito bonzinho... Assim, quando Lílian entrou no salão comunal, só encontrou Pedro se tremendo, enquanto os gritos que vinham do nosso quarto enchiam toda a torre. Por sorte, só estávamos nós lá.  
  
- O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou, curiosa, olhando para a porta do dormitório masculino - Quem está morrendo?  
  
Nesse instante, a porta do quarto se abriu e eu apareci, triunfante. Aqueles dois tinham acabado de pagar metade dos pecados que já tinham cometido em vida. Com certeza, Lílian os faria pagar a outra metade...  
  
Logo atrás de mim, desceram Tiago e Sirius, extremamente vermelhos e ofegantes, como se tivessem corrido uma grande maratona. Lílian os observou atentamente, logo descobrindo porque eles estavam daquele jeito.  
  
- Ora, parabéns, começaram muito bem sua semana com garotas...   
  
- Como vocês aguentam? - Sirius perguntou, caindo sobre o sofá, coçando a perna.  
  
- Primeiro, não é assim que uma garota se senta. Feche as pernas. - ela disse, enquanto ajeitava a postura de Sirius. Tiago, em pé, apenas observava - Segundo, vocês acabam de experimentar o que a tirania machista é capaz de fazer. Agora, vamos para Hogsmeade antes que todas as carruagens partam. Ainda temos compras para fazer. 


	4. TPM

Capítulo 03 - TPM

* * *

- Black, por Merlin, será que dá pra andar mais rápido?   
  
- Ei, Evans, vestir isso aqui é muito complicado, droga!  
  
Lílian respirou fundo e entrou na cabine em que Sirius tentava desesperadamente amarrar os laços de uma das blusas que ele escolhera. Já tinham andado por metade das lojas de roupas de Hogsmeade sem achar nada que agradasse a Sirius. Tiago fizera compras na primeira loja em que tinham entrado e estava agora com Remo e Pedro no Três Vassouras.  
  
- Porque escolheu essa blusa? - a ruiva perguntou, começando a amarrar os vários laços que fechavam a blusa por trás.  
  
- Eu deveria saber usá-la. - ele disse bufando - Afinal, sou diplomado em tirá-la...  
  
- Eu imagino... - Lílian observou, enquanto acabava de arrumar a roupa - Mas até que não ficou tão ruim.  
  
Sirius se observou no espelho e meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Não gostei.  
  
- Eu tô vendo que você só vai gostar quando experimentar alguma roupa masculina... Eu tô cansada, nem minhas amigas demoram tanto para escolher roupas, e olha que a Trimble é muito exigente.   
  
- Mas o que eu posso fazer se não estou acostumado com todas essas frescurites? - ele disse, rodando a saia.  
  
- Vai ter que se acostumar. Agora vamos sair logo daqui, eu tô com fome.  
  
"A morena" assentiu e os dois saíram da cabine e Sirius pagou as roupas.  
  
- O que eu vou fazer com essas coisas depois de voltar ao normal? - ele perguntou para Lílian.  
  
- Dê para suas namoradas. - ela disse, dando de ombros.  
  
Finalmente eles saíram da loja e dirigiram-se para o Três Vassouras. Eu, Pedro e Tiago estávamos sentados juntos numa mesa mais afastada e Lílian percebeu pela cara de desgosto de Tiago que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Resoluta, ela caminhou até a gente, seguida de perto por Sirius.  
  
- O que houve? - ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Tiago.  
  
- Ele acabou de levar uma cantada. - Eu respondi, segurando-me para não rir.  
  
Sirius começou a gargalhar e a ruiva virou-se para Tiago, que tinha os braços cruzados.  
  
- Agora você já tem uma idéia do que eu sinto quando você fica me chamando para sair.  
  
- É muito diferente. - ele respondeu, finalmente olhando para ela - Você é uma garota. Garotos convidam garotas para sair. Garotos NÃO convidam garotos.  
  
- Você é uma garota agora. - ela respondeu simplesmente - Vai ter que se acostumar enquanto está desse jeito. Até porque, vocês duas estão bem bonitas.  
  
Ela sorriu e Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam. Não tinham pensado nessa possibilidade. "timo, mais problemas...  
  
Nós pedimos o almoço e eu, juntamente com Lílian, notamos que Tiago estava brincando com a comida em vez de comer. Ela não tinha como saber que ele já estava chateado antes mesmo de ter sido "cantado", mas, de alguma forma que eu não entendo (intuição feminina, quem sabe), ela sabia. Assim que acabamos de almoçar, ela se inclinou na direção dele e cochichou algo. Pouco depois, os dois se levantaram e sumiram do bar.  
  
Algum tempo depois nós voltamos para o castelo. Junto a lareira, Tiago estava sentado com uma bolsa de água sobre a barriga e parecendo bem indisposto. Lílian estava descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino e caminhou até Tiago, oferecendo a ele uma poção azulada. Sirius aproximou-se, sentado ao lado do amigo.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Ele está com cólica. - a ruiva respondeu séria - E enxaqueca. É melhor deixá-lo em paz.  
  
- É o que eu estou pensando que é? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Cala a boca, Sirius. - Tiago disse, rouco, enquanto tomava a poção que a ruiva lhe oferecera de um gole só.  
  
- Quem diria que eu iria viver tempo suficiente para ver o Tiaguito com TPM?  
  
- Sirius... - foi Lílian quem disse, séria - Deixa ele em paz. Se você tivesse tido essa "sorte", com certeza não estaria sorrindo desse jeito.  
  
Nós ficamos calados assistindo o sofrimento de Tiago. Definitivamente, depois daquela semana, aqueles dois marotos iriam mudar muito... 


	5. Vestido de baile

_Pessoal, desculpem por até agora não agradecer peolos comentários e a força de vocês, mas eu estou escrevendo essa fic às pressas para voltar a Hades. Nas notas finais eu vou responder a cada um dos reviews que recebi, como sempre faço. Por hora, só o que peço é que continuem comentando. O próximo capítulo é, provavelmente, o último. Se quiserem sugerir o que mais eu posso fazer com esses dois pobres coitados, sintam-se à vontade. E COMENTEM!  
  
E, com vocês, capítulo novo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 04 - Vestido de baile**  
_

* * *

(Faltam 63h 54min 30s para a maldição, digo, a poção findar seu efeito)_  
  
Manhã no dormitório feminino. Lílian abriu o cortinado de sua cama, e observou por alguns instantes suas "colegas" de quarto. Tiago está dormindo no chão e Sirius está na iminência de cair. Patético...  
  
Ela se levantou, vestindo um roupão por cima do pijama, procurando em seu malão uma roupa para usar durante o dia. Algo quente e confortável para enfrentar mais um dia de inverno. Tendo encontrado o que queria, ela passou por cima de Tiago, que estava em seu caminho, e rumou resoluta para o banheiro.   
  
Meia hora depois, estava de volta ao quarto e os dois seres que estavam dividindo seu dormitório com ela continuavam dormindo, com o agravante de que Sirius agora estava no chão, a boca aberta, ronavando como uma moto-serra.  
  
- Eu não mereço isso...  
  
Lílian caminhou mais uma vez até sua cama, começando a abrir as costinas para deixar passar a claridade do sol, que, para variar um pouco, estava esplendidamente belo. A luz incidiu extamente sobre o rosto das duas belas adormecidas e ela observou satisfeita que eles finalmente começavam a acordar.  
  
- Lily! O que está fazendo? - Tiago foi quem primeiro resmungou, digo, levantou.  
  
- Bom dia para você também, querida. São nove horas, a essa altura todo mundo já desceu. Vocês pretendem ficar aí o resto do dia?  
  
- Até que seria uma boa idéia... - Sirius disse, mergulhando para debaixo do travesseiro.  
  
Tiago deu um sorriso maligno, caminhando na direção da "amiga" e Lílian, meneando a cabeça, saiu do quarto. No salão comunal, eu esperava o trio de beldades para ir tomar café-da-manhã. Ela me deu bom dia e sentou-se ao meu lado. E o silêncio se instaurou.  
  
Finalmente, não suportando mais aquela aterradora falta de barulho (eu devia estar andando demais com Tiago e Sirius...), eu comecei a procurar um tópico de conversa com a ruiva.  
  
- Lily, essa aposta que vocês fizeram com os marotos... Porque a Bellatrix nunca vem ver como eles estão se saindo? Afinal, pelo que entendi, a idéia foi dela, não?  
  
- Eles são grifinórios. Logo, sobrou pra mim ficar de babá. Além disso, ela está muito ocupada. Sinceramente, eu estou com pena do Sirius.  
  
Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. Pena?  
  
- Porque?  
  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, Sirius e Tiago desceram as escadarias discutindo acaloradamente. Aparentemente, Tiago atacara Sirius com cócegas e Sirius não estava nem um pouco satisfeito. Suspirei de alívio ao perceber que a poção de Lílian surtira efeito em Tiago. Fora muito estranho passar dois dias com ele tão quieto. Bem, pelo menos depois disso, ele vai poder explicar pra gente o que acontece para as garotas ficarem tão estressadinhas nesse período do mês... Até parece eu, oras!  
  
Finalmente descemos para o salão principal, que estava, para nossa surpresa, bem cheio. Certo, cheio não é exatamente a palavra, já que estamos de férias e a maior parte do pessoal foi passar o feriado em casa. Mas, considerando a quantidade de gente que tinha ficado no castelo, aparentemente estavam todos ali.  
  
Nós nos sentamos, percebendo que, por alguma razão, todos estavam esperando por isso. Tiago se inclinou para Pedro, que já estava na mesa a um bom tempo, mas voltou ao seu lugar quando Dumbledore se levantou.  
  
- Primeiramente, quero desejar a todos um bom dia. Sei que aqueles que prestaram atenção no quadro de avisos de suas casas... - nesse ponto, Dumbledore olhou significativamente para o nosso lado - ... estão estranhando o comunicado, por isso vou exlicar. Apesar de sermos poucos e de estarmos em guerra lá fora, gostaria que pudéssemos aproveitar nosso fim de ano. Assim, eu, em comum acordo com os outros professores, resolvemos dar uma festa no dia 31, um pequeno baile de máscaras. Vocês têm três dias para convidarem um par, caso queiram. Hoje, ineditamente, teremos visita a Hogsmeade para que possam comprar o que precisarem. Obrigado pela atenção, como sempre.  
  
Dumbledore se sentou e eu percebi que muitos garotos olhavam pensativamente para nossa mesa. Se convidassem Lílian, teríamos encrenca com Tiago. Se convidassem Tiago e Sirius... Eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer.  
  
Aparentemente, os dois não notaram esse detalhe, pois começaram a conversar animadamente. Lílian, ao meu lado, deu um sorriso nervoso para mim e começamos a comer. Algum tempo depois, estávamos os cinco (eu, Pedrinho, Sirius, Tiago e Lílian) caminhando pelo castelo, quando dois rapazes apareceram no fim do corredor em que estávamos. Amos Diggory e Davi Gudgeon (esse último quase perdeu um olho numa brincadeira com o Salgueiro Lutador), da Lufa-lufa.  
  
Amos era monitor e amigo de Lílian, por isso veio até o nosso grupo. Ou, melhor, não apenas por isso.  
  
- Olá, Lily.  
  
A ruiva acenou com a cabeça e eu percebi um brilho assassino nos olhos de Tiago.  
  
- Olá, pessoal. - foi a vez de Davi cumprimentar.  
  
- Lily, quem são suas amigas? Não me lembro de tê-las visto por aqui, embora me pareçam familiares... - Amos estava sorrindo para Sirius, que a qualquer momento esganaria o pobre coitado.  
  
- Essas são... - Lílian olhou para os dois por alguns instantes e depois sorriu - Sarita e Teresa, minhas primas. Dumbledore deixou que elas viessem passar as festas comigo, já que minha família viajou e eu não pude ir.  
  
Eu nunca tinha ouvido desculpa mais esfarrapada, mas aqueles dois engoliram a história. Só quem não parecia muito feliz com essa conversa eram "sarita" e "Teresa".  
  
- Elas vão ficar para o baile, Lily?  
  
- Lógico! - a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso.  
  
- Bem, então seria um prazer acompanhá-las... - Amos disse com um pretenso sorriso sedutor para "Teresa".  
  
Antes que Tiago ou Sirius arranjassem uma confusão (e, dessa vez, eles tinham toda a razão em arranjar), Lílian meneou a cabeça com pesar.  
  
- Sinto muito, Amos, mas Remo e Pedro já convidaram as garotas.  
  
- Convidamos? - eu perguntei curioso. Ao notar o olhar dela, eu imediatamente me corrigi - Ah, é, claro, convidamos.  
  
Pedro olhava pra mim obviamente se divertindo. Ele não ia arranjar um par mesmo, levar uma das "meninas" não seria sacrifício nehum pra ele.  
  
- Isso é uma pena. - Amos disse, ainda sorrindo. Nessa hora, até eu senti vontade de quebrar aquele sorriso perfeito - Mas eu ainda posso levar você, Lily.  
  
- Não pode, não!  
  
Os dois rapazes olharam espantados para Teresa, que gritara aquilo obviamente muito irritada, e estava sendo segura por Sarita.  
  
- É que... - eu precisava urgentemente de alguma idéia - Ela já vai com... Vai com... O Tiago.  
  
Lílian fez uma careta, mas os dois não perceberam. Estavam olhando espantados demais para mim.  
  
- Ele está falando sério, Lily? Você vai com o Potter? - Amos virou-se para ela.  
  
- É, bem, as meninas só aceitaram ir com o Remo e o Pedro se eu fosse com um amigo deles. Ahn... Sinto muito?  
  
- Tudo bem, Lily. Então, boa sorte.  
  
Os dois rapazes sumiram no corredor. Sirius virou-se para a ruiva, vermelho.  
  
- Sarita?  
  
- Desculpe, mas eu precisei fazer isso. - ela respondeu, tentando não ir.  
  
Tiago tocou levemente o ombro de Lílian.  
  
- Você vai mesmo comigo?  
  
- Felizmente, mesmo que eu quisesse, isso seria impossível. - ela sorriu - O efeito da poção vai terminar no dia seguinte ao baile. Isso significa...  
  
- Que vocês terão que ir ao baile como garotas. - a voz de Bellatrix soou no corredor e ela apareceu diante da gente.  
  
- Você está brincando... - Sirius disse espantado.  
  
- Vocês aceitaram o desafio. Agora terão que ir até o fim. A propósito, acho melhor vocês providenciarem seus vestidos de baile.  
  
A morena voltou a caminhar, logo desaparecendo e Sarita cruzou os braços.  
  
- Eu não acredito! Eu não vou nesse baile.  
  
- Ah, você vai sim. - Lílian voltou a caminhar - E vamos logo, temos muito trabalho pela frente. Eu esperava não ter que lhes ensinar isso, mas visto que teremos um baile...  
  
- Do que está falando? - Tiago perguntou temeroso.  
  
- Primeiro: andar de salto alto; segundo: dançar como uma garota; terceiro: se arrumar para uma festa.  
  
Eu sorri intimamente, me lembrando de um pensamento que eu tivera sobre a ruiva fazer com que os dois pagassem todos os seus pecados... Alguém aí consegue imaginar Sirius e Tiago andando naquelas sandálias de saltos altíssimos, ou dançando levemente como convém a uma dama?  
  
Só existe uma nuvem para toldar toda essa história. Adivinha de quem serão os pés que sairão dessa cheio de pisadas? É, eu também devo estar pagando os meus pecados... 


	6. Noite de mascarados

**Capítulo 05 - Noite dos mascarados  
**

* * *

Eu ainda estou tentando me controlar depois das cenas hilárias de ontem à tarde. Quem diria que eu viveria tempo suficiente para ver Tiago Potter e Sirius Black, meus caros e queridos amigos, desfilarem de salto alto pelo salão comunal?  
  
Depois de dispensar Amos e Davi, nós caminhamos por mais algum tempo pelo castelo até a hora do almoço, onde, como sempre está acontecendo desde o início dessa semana, Lílian tentava fazer aqueles dois aprenderem boas maneiras à mesa. Considerando que eu passara os últimos sete anos tentando fazê-los entender que existem algumas regras mínimas para se conviver em sociedade e eles nunca me ouviram (exceto, lógico, quando era para impressionar alguma garota, aí, de alguma maneira, eles se transformavam em verdadeiros gentlemans), era de se espantar como as ordens da ruiva eram razoavelmente obedecidas.  
  
Ela conseguiu que eles reduzissem seu apetite de seis para dois pratos (o campeão, lógico, era Pedro, que conseguia repetir nada mais, nada menos que nove vezes...), mesmo porque, seria realmente muito estranho garotas com o apetite daqueles dois; proibiu-os de fazer campeonatos de arroto (pelo menos isso eles faziam longe das vistas de todos, mas, de alguma forma, ela descobriu); entre outras coisinhas que, realmente, farão uma diferença incrível quando eles tornarem a ser eles mesmos.  
  
E, finalmente, chegamos às cenas inesquecíveis da tarde... Ficamos no salão comunal e Lílian subiu para o dormitório para, pouco depois voltar a nossa companhia, segurando dois pares de sandálias pretas, com tiras bem fininhas e saltos que deviam ter, no mínimo, quatro a cinco centímetros.  
  
- Lily, o que está fazendo com essas sandálias? - Tiago perguntou, meio que sem querer saber a resposta.  
  
- Eu disse que vocês teriam que aprender a andar com isso. E a dançar com isso também. E lembrem-se que a culpa é toda de vocês e de sua tirania machista.  
  
Sinceramente, eu acho que a Lílian é uma daquelas feministas ferrenhas que adoram implicar conosco, o verdadeiro sexo frágil.   
  
- Eu não vou usar isso. - Sirius olhou temeroso para a ruiva.  
  
- Vai. Ou esqueceu que você aceitou o desafio?   
  
- Mas se a gente vai com o Remo e o Pedro, podemos passar toda a noite sentados. - Tiago objetou.  
  
- Não tem graça. - Lílian os olhou teimosamente - Vocês vão passar o baile inteiro sentados enquanto todo mundo se diverte? Não mesmo. Pelo menos dançar soltos vocês vão ter que dançar.  
  
Bem, desafio é desafio e, já que aqueles dois nunca iam desistir, acabaram aceitando mais aquele sacrifício. Eles também não tinham muita opção, agora que haviam começado, teriam que ir até o fim.  
  
Alguém já viu um filhote de girafa ao nascer? Os coitados sofrem para conseguir se adaptar às longas pernas com que vêm ao mundo e sofrem um bocado para conseguir caminhar um pouco. Muito tempo depois eles conseguem andar como seus pais e, se você prestar atenção, com uma elegância discreta, como se dissessem "eu agora sou mais eu". Porque estou dizendo tudo isso? Porque os primeiros passos daqueles dois me lembravam muito os de uma girafa recém-nascida...  
  
- Vá com calma. - Lílian disse, tentando encorajar Tiago, o primeiro a tentar se equilibrar naquele negócio - Coloque um pé diante do outro, como se houvesse uma linha reta traçada no chão.  
  
- É fácil falar, não é você quem está caminhando como bêbado. - Tiago respondeu mau humorado.  
  
Lílian pareceu ofendida com as palavras dele e tomou a sandália de Sirius, que tentava amarrá-la ao seu "mimoso" pezinho (eu tenho a leve impressão de que aquilo não era de se amarrar, mas tudo bem...). Em questão de segundos, ela se calçou (desconfio que se tivessem deixado Sirius com aquilo, ele teria passado horas apenas para conseguir colocá-la) e desfilou pelo salão com uma altivez e elegância que não se vêm todos os dias.  
  
Tiago, obviamente, teve que se calar. Ela não andava tropeçando, nem com os braços abetos para não perder o equilíbrio. Agora era uma questão de honra conseguir andar naquele "troço". Ele tentou andar como Lílian, sem abrir os braços para se equilibrar, o que acabou por resultar num belo tombo...  
  
Essa cena se repetiu com uma razoável frequência até o propriamente dia do baile. Teríamos que ir a Hogsmeade de tarde para comprar as vestes dos dois marotos antes deles se arrumarem para o baile. E, até agora, Sirius e Tiago ainda não tinham dominado a arte de andar sem cair a todo momento de suas "pernas de pau".  
  
- Ai, Merlin... Eu vou quebrar minha coluna assim...  
  
A ruiva abaixou-se até ficar no nível de Tiago, que tinha se sentado no chão enquanto esfregava sua coluna.  
  
- Vem, eu ajudo você.  
  
Tiago olhou-a com os olhos esbugalhados. Lílian, por incrível que possa parecer, estava sendo gentil com ele. O moreno levantou-se com redobrada coragem, dando as mãos para ela, que, à sua frente, começou a guiar seus passos. Meia hora depois, Tiago tinha conseguido avanços impressionantes. E chegou então a MINHA hora de sofrer. Enquanto Lílian agora tentaria ajudar Sirius a se equilibrar, eu teria que pôr meus pés a provação ensinando Tiago a dançar como uma garota. Alguém pode me dizer qual foi o enorme pecado que eu cometi?  
  
Para minha surpresa, Tiago não pisou nos meus pés. E também não demorou muito para pegar o jeito. Era estranho ter uma garota tão bonita nos meus braços (eu já comentei como as "primas" de Lílian eram bonitas?) e saber que "aquilo" era, na verdade, meu amigo Pontas. Eu acho que a gentileza de Lílian e a lembrança que, depois de suportar tudo aquilo, ele finalmente teria uma chance com a ruiva, fizeram com que ele se dedicasse um pouquinho mais ao trabalho de "ser uma garota".  
  
Tão entredido eu estava com esses pensamentos que não percebi quando Sirius fez uma careta de desgosto (depois de também já ter conseguido alguns avanços com o salto alto), arrancou a sandália e correu para o dormitório feminino.  
  
Eu, Tiago, Pedro e Lílian nos entreolhamos antes da ruiva subir também para verificar o que havia acontecido. Lílian entrou correndo no quarto, mas Sirius estava agora trancado no banheiro. Só o que ela podia fazer era esperar. Assim, sentou-se na beirada de sua cama, enquanto aguardava "Sarita" sair.  
  
- Lílian! Ô, LÍLIAN!  
  
- Eu tô aqui, Sirius. - ela respondeu, aproximando-se da porta.  
  
Ele entreabriu a porta de leve, e, para surpresa da garota, estava lívido.  
  
- O que houve? - ela perguntou, começando a ficar preocupada.  
  
- Porque é que eu tô sangrando?  
  
Lílian ficou com a face da cor dos cabelos.  
  
- Você tá... tá... é, bem...  
  
- O quê? - ele perguntou temeroso (alguém duvida que ele já não soubesse qual era a resposta?)  
  
Ela aproximou-se do ouvido dele, sussurrando algo.  
  
- QUÊ?!  
  
Nesse momento, Tiago adentrou o dormitório, a tempo de ver o amigo cair para trás,, desmaiado.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, tentando abrir a porta do banheiro, que fora bloqueado pelo corpo de Sirius.  
  
- Ele está em choque. Desça que daqui a pouco ele vai estar bem.  
  
Tiago assentiu, já que não tinha muito o que fazer. Algum tempo depois, Sirius apareceu apoiado em Lílian, com os cabelos molhados (provavelmente acabara de tomar banho) e ligeiramente pálido.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Pedro perguntou.  
  
- Acredite, é melhor você não saber. - Lílian respondeu, olhando para mim e para Tiago - Sirius não está em condições, mas alguém tem que ir a Hogsmeade para comprar os seus vestidos de festa.  
  
Eu gelei, como se adivinhando o que viria.  
  
- E... - Tiago perguntou curioso.  
  
- Você e o Remo vão ter que escolher algo para o Sirius também. Eu vou ficar aqui, já tenho meu vestido.  
  
Tiago e eu nos entreolhamos receosos. Porque diabos ninguém se rebelava contra esse desafio absurdo? Tudo bem que eu não tinha me transformado em garota, mas aquela história também estava me afetando. E muito. Afinal, eu tinha que ser solidário aos meus amigos. Aquela história de "um por todos e todos por um", sabe como é.  
  
Como não havia nada a ser feito, deixamos Pedro, Sirius e Lílian no salão comunal e nos encaminhamos para fora do castelo, onde algumas carruagens esperavam para levar os alunos a Hogsmeade. Amos e Davi deram um breve tchauzinho para "Teresa" e um aceno de boa sorte para mim. No mínimo eles estavam achando que eu e Tiago estávamos tendo um encontro. Cara, esse pensamento é simplesmente aterrador.  
  
Fomos os dois a "Trapobelo", que era a loja de vestes a rigor que havia no povoado. Por sorte, não parecia haver ninguém ali. Provavelmente as garotas estavam numa daquelas lojas novas que tinham inaugurado quase no fim do povoado. Elas realmente adoram novidades...  
  
Eu fiquei na calçada, observando o movimento e Tiago entrou, para olhar sem emoção alguma, as peças que estavam expostas. Uma vendedora apareceu para ajudar e, em poucos instantes, Tiago estava com uma pilha de vestidos no ombro, entrando no provador. A vendedora olhou pra mim enquanto Pontas se trocava, tendo no rosto um belo sorriso.  
  
- Sua namorada é muito bonita. Você não vai ajudá-la a escolher?  
  
Eu creio que nesse instante o sangue tenha me fugido da face. A garota tomou isso como algum sinal de emoção, ou sabe-se lá o quê e me ofereceu um copo d'águal. Eu não tive muito remédio além de entrar na loja, me sentar junto ao balcão e esperar que Tiago provasse aquele mundo de roupas que a garota o fizera pegar.  
  
Como se adivinhando a provação pela qual eu estava passando, Tiago não demorou muito para escolher as roupas. Na hora eu não percebi, mas ele tinha separado três vestidos. Ele pagou e nós saímos da loja, sem conversar. Sem perceber, nós caminhamos para o Três Vassouras e, quando entramos, eu tive a impressão de que todos estavam olhando pra gente. Paranóia minha, com certeza, todos estavam muito ocupados discutindo suas vestes, máscaras e pares.  
  
- Você comprou as máscaras também? - eu perguntei depois de pedir duas cervejas amanteigadas.  
  
- Comprei. Espero que a Lily goste da que eu escolhi pra ela.  
  
- Você comprou para a Lily também?  
  
- Vou dar de presente. Acha que ela vai aceitar?  
  
Considerando que o pobre Pontas perguntou isso anormalmente ansioso, eu só pude pensar que deveria torcer por ele. Quem sabe até rezar um pouco. Pobre coitado...  
  
- Acho que sim.  
  
Depois desse "interessantíssimo" diálogo, nós acabamos de beber nossas cervejas, pagamos a conta e saímos do bar, voltando a caminhar na direção do castelo. Quando chegamos no nosso salão comunal, Sirius parecia bem melhor, embora ainda estivesse obviamente incomodado. Ele, Lílian e Pedro jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo animadamente. Quando entramos, Pedro foi o primeiro a nos ver, e sua distração lhe rendeu uma explosão no rosto. Pobre Rabicho (alguém já notou que todos nós somos pobres, pobres marotos enredilhados nas armadilhas dessas garotas ditadoras? Eu acho que toda essa história está começando a mexer com meus miolos...).  
  
Tiago entregou as sacolas a Lílian, que levantou-se e olhou para o relógio. Eram cinco horas da tarde, o baile começaria às oito. Ela começou a caminhar para o dormitório, mas, ao ver que não era seguida, virou-se e encarou nós quatro.  
  
- O que vocês dois estão esperando para vir se arrumar.  
  
- Mas ainda faltam três horas para o baile. - Tiago objetou.  
  
- E você vai descobrir que três horas ainda é pouco para isso. Vamos logo.  
  
Tiago e Sirius apenas se entreolharam, suspirando, e seguiram a ruiva. Eu me sentei junto de Pedro e comecei a jogar Snap com ele. Lá em cima, Sirius, que já tinha tomado banho, começou a ser maquiado por Lílian, enquanto Tiago ocupava o banheiro.   
  
Pó, sombra, blush, batom, rímel, lápis, perfume, tudo de confundia na atmosfera do dormitório feminino. Quando Tiago saiu do banheiro, enrolado numa toalha, Lílian dava os toques finais na maquiagem de Sirius. Já se passara uma hora.  
  
Agora faltava o cabelo. Com um feitiço rápido, ela fez todo o cabelo dele cachear, prendendo-os no alto com um arranjo de penas. A ruiva pegou o vestido que Sirius iria usar, um tomara-que-caia preto, com o busto todo bordado e uma longa echarpe a cair do pescoço. O único problema era as costas do vestido, que se fechavam como um corpete. Dez minutos depois de amarrar todas as fitas, Lílian olhou orgulhosa para "Sarita". Ela estava linda. No fundo da sacola, guardada numa pequena caixa, estava a máscara, também preta, com detalhes prateados e uma pedra azulada no alto. E, finalmente, Sirius estava pronto.   
  
Enquanto esperava sua vez, Tiago observava a garota, que vestia apenas um robe prata. Ela era linda. Além de inteligente, doce, gentil,... apenas um pouco cabeça quente, mas até isso ele gostava nela...  
  
- Vem, Potter. - ela disse, indicando a cadeira.  
  
- Porque não me chama de Tiago? - ele perguntou, sentando-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius saía do quarto.  
  
- É estranho chamá-lo de Tiago você estando desse jeito. E não acho que queira ser chamado de Teresa. - ele viu o sorriso dela através do espelho - Quem sabe quando isso acabar eu não possa chamá-lo de Tiago.  
  
- É, quem sabe...  
  
A ruiva retirou os óculos dele, começando a maquiá-lo. Quando finalmente acabou, e Tiago reabriu os olhos, quase não podia acreditar no espelho. Se "ela" no espelho, não fosse ele, com certeza teria dado em cima "dela" (esses pensamentos confusos são típicos de Tiago...). Depois passaram pelo mesmo processo do cabelo, que, por incrível que pareça, conseguiu se aquietar. Lílian retirou o vestido que Tiago comprara para si. Era um verde-musgo, sem mangas, amarrado no pescoço. Bem, ela tinha que concordar, o rapaz tinha bom gosto apesar de tudo.  
  
"Teresa" estava pronta e faltava uma hora para o início do baile. Agora faltava só ela se arrumar. Tiago observou-se com a máscara no espelho e ela esperou pacientemente, esperando ele sair para começar a se arrumar.  
  
- Lily?  
  
- O que é?  
  
- Eu sei que você disse que já tinha um vestido. Mas eu comprei um de presente para você.  
  
A ruiva observou ele tirar uma sacola de perto da cama dele e entregar para ela.  
  
- Obrigada. - ela respondeu com um aceno da cabeça.  
  
- Você vai usá-lo hoje?  
  
Ela respirou fundo.  
  
- Vou. Agora, se você não descer, eu não vou poder me arrumar.  
  
Tiago sorriu e saiu do quarto assoviando. Apesar dos pesares, aquela prometia ser uma noite bem interessante. Quando ele surgiu na escadaria, eu dei um suspiro de alívio. Pelo menos com a máscara, ninguém nos reconheceria. Sirius e Pedro estavam conversando. Eles tinham formado um casal bem estranho, já que "Sarita" era bem mais alta que Rabicho.  
  
Oito horas. A porta do dormitório feminino se abriu pela última vez e Lílian desceu. Ela estava usando um vestido prata, longo, com delicados cordões prateados caindo pelo braço, como se fazendo uma manga. O cabelo dela estava preso num coque de onde alguns fios se soltavam, caindo em cachos sobre o rosto dela. Eu acho que não preciso dizer que Tiago estava praticamente babando.  
  
Nós entramos no salão principal, Pedro de braço dado com Sirius, eu com Tiago e Lílian sozinha. O salão estava cheio, eu tenho certeza que todas aquelas pessoas não eram apenas os alunos que ficaram no feriado. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse convidado outras pessoas.  
  
Em todo caso, assim que entramos no salão, o cabelo de Lílian nos denunciou, afinal, não havia muitas ruivas no castelo. Mas só lá pelas onze horas alguém veio nos incomodar. Amos Diggory se aproximou, retirando sua máscara ao chegar à mesa em que nos sentamos.  
  
- Olá, Lily. Onde está o Potter? Você não vinha com ele?  
  
"Teresa" se remexeu levemente na cadeira.  
  
- Ele não vai demorar. - ela respondeu com um sorriso torto, sentando-se entre Sirius e Tiago.  
  
- É muita falta de educação, não, deixá-la sozinha...  
  
- Na verdade, isso não é da sua conta. - Tiago respondeu mau humorado.  
  
- E a senhorita? Veio com o Lupin, não é? - ele perguntou olhando pra mim - Acho que ele não vai se importar se eu roubá-la para dançar um pouquinho.  
  
Eu não soube o que dizer, mas Tiago levantou-se com um sorriso hipócrita.  
  
- Ele, não vai se importar, não se preocupe. - ele respondeu, oferecendo a mão.  
  
Sirius e Pedro também foram dançar. Como dissera Sirius, ele não passara por toda aquela provação para ficar a noite sentado. Só sobramos eu e Lílian na mesa. Ela olhava com atenção para a pista, onde Tiago e Amos dançavam. Pela careta de Diggory, eu tenho uma boa idéia do que Tiago estava fazendo. Lílian olhou para o relógio e depois para mim.  
  
- Vem, Remo, vamos dançar também.  
  
Eu assenti e nós fomos para o meio do salão. Faltavam dez minutos para a meia-noite. Lentamente nós nos aproximamos de Tiago. Cinco minutos. Do outro lado do salão, Bellatrix, acompanhada de um de seus colegas de casa, se não me engano, um tal de Lestrange, observava um casal que dançava um pouco à frente dela.  
  
Dois minutos. Estávamos tão próximos de Tiago e Diggory que eu podia ver cada cutucão que Pontas dava com o salto nos pés do lufa-lufa. Um minuto. Lílian se soltou de mim e afastou Tiago de Diggory.  
  
- Teresa. - ela começou nervosamente - Será que você pode me acompanhar até o dormitório? Eu esqueci... minha pulseira.  
  
Tiago olhou estranhamente para ela e eu gelei ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. Lentamente, os traços de Tiago estavam ficando menos femininos, e o corpo dele também estava mudando. Lílian não esperou resposta, apenas agarrou o braço dele e saiu correndo do salão, quase correndo.   
  
Do outro lado do salão, Sirius ainda não tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo. "timo, eu disse para mim mesmo, suspirando, agora era a hora da catástrofe... 


	7. Finais felizes, outros nem tanto

**Capítulo 06 - Finais felizes, outros nem tanto...  
**

* * *

Eu olhei para o relógio. Meia-noite e cinco. A anta do Almofadinhas ainda não tinha percebido que não era uma garota. Sem nada para segurar o tomara-que-caia, lentamente o vestido caía. Eu não conseguiria suportar Sirius no meio do salão principal de calcinha ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Imaginem o que aconteceria com a imagem dos outros marotos caso descobrissem que Sirius estava no baile vestido de garota?  
  
Eu tentei varar os casais que dançavam pelo salão, torcendo para chegar a tempo. Foi quando percebi que mais alguém caminhava para Sirius e Pedro. Bellatrix. Eu precisava chegar a té eles antes dela, ou sabe-se lá o que aquela sonserina maluca inventaria para humilhar o primo ainda mais. Agora, alguém pode me dizer onde o Rabicho estava com a cabeça que ainda não havia notado o que estava acontecendo?  
  
- Pedro! - eu gritei, acenando para os dois.  
  
Sirius e Pedro viraram-se para mim e eu fiz frenéticos sinais para que eles saíssem do salão. Tarde demais, Bellatrix já tinha chegado neles. Mas ela apenas cochichou algo no ouvido de Sirius e, pouco depois eles saíram do salão. E aquele cachorro ainda não percebera nada. Ele deve estar sob algum feitiço, só pode ser.  
  
Enquanto isso, no salão comunal, Lílian esperava no salão comunal, ouvindo a música que chegava do baile. Tiago estava no dormitório masculino, tomando banho e tirando os brincos de pressão, a maquiagem e tentando voltar a encurtar seu cabelo.  
  
Sentada junto à lareira (porque todo mundo gosta de sentar junto à lareira? Isso é algum clichê?), já sem a máscara, a ruiva já estava quase dormindo. A música lenta embalava seu sono e ela estava realmente cansada por todas as "provações" pelas quais passara durante a semana.   
  
Ela e Bellatrix tinham colocado um pequeno feitiço na poção, para que os garotos não percebessem quando o efeito passasse. O encanto só seria quebrado caso alguém contasse a eles o que tinha acontecido. Quando soubera do baile, Bellatrix lhe mandara uma coruja, avisando sobre as infinitas possibilidades de "acabar" com as moças. Lílian tinha esperança que depois daquilo Tiago deixasse de persegui-la, já que, com certeza, ele ficaria muito bravo. Mas, na última hora, acabara sentindo pena dele e o tirara do salão. O que aconteceria com Sirius, aí ela não queria nem imaginar...  
  
Tiago desceu as escadas, notando a ruiva sentada molemente numa poltrona. Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente, como sempre fazia, mas parou ao perceber que ela estava dormindo. Não tinha graça assustá-la com ela tão desprevinida. Ele sentou-se no braço da poltrona, observando-a dormir. Lílian abriu os olhos com esforço, como se soubesse que estava sendo vigiada. Ela deu de cara com Tiago e sorriu levemente. Ele sorriu de volta e ofereceu a mão a ela.  
  
- Você tinha dito que ia ao baile comigo.  
  
- É, eu disse. Mas, será que não pode ser num próximo baile?  
  
- Isso é uma promessa?  
  
- É um devaneio de uma sonâmbula. - ela disse, voltando a fechar os olhos.  
  
Tiago riu e a puxou pela cintura, fazendo-a ficar em pé. Ela abriu os olhos, agora totalmente desperta, pronta para brigar.   
  
- Aceita pelo menos dançar comigo?  
  
Esse pedido acabou por desarmá-la e com um suspiro de resignação, ela acenou com a cabeça e eles começaram a valsar no pequeno espaço entre a lareira e a poltrona. Por algum tempo eles ficaram em silêncio, olhos nos olhos, separados por apenas alguns centímetros. Quando Tiago finalmente decidiu que era "hora de atacar", o retrato da Mulher Gorda deixou passar três pessoas. Uma, obviamente, era eu. A segunda era Pedrinho e a terceira, segurando uma longa capa sobre o corpo (que, por acaso, era minha), o idiota-mor de Hogwarts. Palmas para... SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
Tiago, lógico, não ficou nem um pouco feliz com nossa interrupção. Mas, devido à irritação de Sirius, ninguém, além do sr. Aluado, no caso eu (e, eu acho, Lílian, mas ela não falou nada, então não posso ter certeza), notou.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Lílian perguntou enquanto Sirius desabava no sofá, ainda segurando minha capa.  
  
- Bellatrix. - eu respondi simplesmente e tive que explicar tudo o que acontecera, notando que Tiago e Lílian tinham se sentado lado a lado no sofá e que eles estavam de mãos dadas.  
  
Quando Sirius e Bellatrix saíram do salão, eu finalmente cheguei a Pedro, que parecia ter acordado de algum estranho sonho. Aquela prima de vira-lata devia ter enfeitiçado Almofadinhas e Rabicho. Eu praticamente saí correndo atrás deles, sem saber ao certo para onde ir até ouvir os gritos de Sirius perto da sala de trsnfiguração.  
  
- Como assim você não vai sair comigo?!  
  
- Eu desafiei você antes de começar a namorar, Sirius.  
  
- Mas você deu sua palavra!  
  
- Já deveria ter percebido que a palavra de um sonserino não vale nada, priminho. - ela retirou das vestes uma máquina fotográfica no exato instantes em que eu aparecia no corredor - A propósito, sorria, bonitão!  
  
Um flash forte. Quando consegui reabrir meus olhos, o vestido de Sirius já estava pela cintura e ele olhava abobadamente para Bellatrix, que tinha nas mãos uma foto istantânea. Creio que se ver naquela foto fez o feitiço que impedia Sirius de perceber que voltara ao normal, qualquer que fosse ele, tinha findado. A sonserina estava sorrindo como nunca. A temperatura no corredor aumentou como nunca, acredito que pela raiva que Sirius estava sentindo. E adivinhem o que ele fez?  
  
Ele simplesmente agarrou ela pela cintura, roubando à força um beijo dela. Tudo bem que Bellatrix é muito bonita, mas eu jamais beijaria aquela boca peçonhenta de cobra. Quando finalmente a largou, ele se voltou para mim e eu, na minha solidariedade, tirei minha capa, entregando-a a ele. Já perto da nossa torre, encontramos Rabicho e entramos no salão comunal.  
  
Lílian levantou-se olhando para Sirius culpadamente.  
  
- Ela vai usar aquela foto contra você eternamente. Vai te chantagear para o resto da vida.  
  
Sirius fez uma careta de desgosto antes de voltar-se para ela.  
  
- E você, também vai dar pra trás agora que o Tiago passou pelo desafio idiota de vocês?  
  
- Eu nunca volto atrás na minha palavra, Sirius. - ela disse, pela primeira vez usando o primeiro nome dele - Boa noite.  
  
Ela acenou com a cabeça para cada um de nós, exceto para Tiago, a quem olhou demoradamente antes de sorrir e subir para seu dormitório.  
  
- Parece que pelo menos alguém saiu lucrando dessa história... - eu observei, olhando para Tiago.  
  
Eu não estava errado. Dias depois, era oficial. Finalmente Lílian aceitara namorar Tiago. Além disso, muita coisa mudou com aqueles dois: eles estavam mais educados, mais cavalheiros, menos cínicos com as várias garotas de corações despedaçados por eles (eu não entendo como, depois de tudo que eles fazem, elas ainda voltam para eles)...  
  
Agora só faltava uma coisa para aquela história do desafio ser encarado sem problemas: uma missão de salvamento. Embora Bellatrix ainda não tenha dito nada, a foto existe e é um eterno perigo para a nossa imagem. Como diz Sirius, tem que haver uma revanche. Mas isso é coisa para uma outra história... 


	8. Epílogo

Pois é, pessoal, acabou. Eu disse que ia ser curtinho, afinal, isso foi mais um surto que uma fic. Eu escrevi "Essência feminina" em um final de semana, inspirada em uma cena de Celebridade. Eu dedico essa fic ao meu amado irmão, Felipe, e aos meus amigos Felippe e Flávio, que serviram-me de "consultoria". Descontando o fato de que meu irmão apenas fez uma careta de desgosto quando eu perguntei a ele sobre "o que você definitivamente não gostaria de experimentar da vida de uma garota?" e se afastou resmungando algo que me soou muito como um "o que fiz para merecer essa coisa na minha vida?" e que Felippe simplesmente ignorou a minha existência, sobra para Flávio parte dos créditos das idéias (Flávio, se algum dia chegar a ler isso, por favor, não me mate).  
  
Agora vamos às respostas dos comentários propriamente ditos. Antes que eu me esqueça, eu agradeço a todos que incentivaram no desenvolvimento da história!  
  
Juliana, Você se tornou figurinha carimbada na fic, não? Não apenas aqui como em todas as outras fics. O que mais posso fazer além de agradecer?  
  
Amanda, acho que ficou óbvio o porquê do título. Beijos para você também e, se puder, leia minhas outras fics!  
  
Lillix, obrigada por todos os comentários, espero que possa ler Hades também. Gostei muito da sua presença...  
  
AngTorredeMarfim, seu nick tem alguma coisa a ver com as poesias dos simbolistas? Bem, o Remo foi quem narrou a fic sim, espero que tenha gostado de lê-la tanto quanto gostei de escrever.  
  
Flávia, parece que eles sobreviveram não? Mas acho que essa experiência deixará terríveis sequelas nos nossos caros amigos.  
  
Kagome-LilyPaum-de-mel, Obrigada por ter lido, espero que tenha aproveitado até o fim!  
  
Gabi Delacour, realmente, você entrou em contradição. Mas, pense bem, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter ultrajaram diversas vezes a classe feminina. Tínhamos que ter uma vingança!  
  
Sakura Lucy Liu, nossa, faz tempo que eu não te vejo por aqui... Bem, como eu já disse, eu me baseei numa cena de Celebridade. Eu também não gosto da Bellatrix, mas acabei escolhendo ela para fazer o papel de "moça m"...  
  
Bru, quando eu comecei a postar eu já tinha acabado de escrever sim. Passei dois dias quase que inteiros no computador com meu irmão berrando que era a vez dele. Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Debora Dumbledore, também faz tempo que eu não te vejo. Que bom que gostou dos meninos com TPM. Eu adorei me vingar deles dessa forma.  
  
Yuuko, eu preferi deixar as honras para o Sirius. Que bom que gostou!  
  
Madame Destany, pois é, eu fui simplesmente diábolica com o Sirius nesse último capítulo. Como sempre, obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Natália, você estava demorando para aparecer, tava até ficando desconfiada que você tinha me abandonado (buá...). Puxa, estamos nos comunicando por telepatia? Mil desculpas pelo que fiz com Remo e Tonks. Eu imagino o que você vai fazer comigo quando eu fizer uma coisinha com Tiago e Lílian nos próximos capítulos...  
  
Xianya, obrigada, é graças a comentários como os seus que eu estou escrevendo essa maluquice toda. Continuem comentando e eu continuo escrevendo!  
  
Erika, não creio que vá ter uma continuação a não ser que eu tenha uma divina inspiração, mas eu tenho uma idéia que... pera só um pouquinho...  
  
Bem, eu estou agora prpondo um desafio. Se algum garoto leu essa fic, eu desafio ele a fazer a revanche dos marotos. Não se esqueçam que Bellatrix ainda tem A foto! Se alguém aceitar o desafio e precisar de ajuda como eu precisei, eu estou a postos, gritem por mim (isso é uma metáfora) e eu responderei. Então, por hoje é só.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	9. Continuação

_"Se todos fossem iguais a mim, o mundo seria perfeito."_ Sirius Black (capítulo 01 - Marauder's week)  
  
**Marauder's week**  
  
Enquanto a pobre Lily tenta entender as coisas do ponto de vista masculino e Tiago entra numa crise existencial, os marotos, liderados por Sirius, planejam uma missão de resgate. O objetivo? Salvar das mãos de Bellatrix Black, a odiosa prima de Sirius, uma foto que pode comprometer a reputação de todo o grupo. E eles têm apenas uma semana para isso, pois, com o fim do feriado e a volta dos alunos a Hogwarts, a sonserina planeja uma "exibição de arte" para toda escola...

* * *

Bem, pessoal, como não apareceu ninguém que aceitasse meu desafio e uma súbita inspiração me ocorreu, segunda-feira, dia 19 de julho, vocês terão o primeiro capítulo dessa continuação de "Essência feminina". Espero que gostem das novas trapalhadas em que nossos queridos marotos vão se meter. Só pra situar vocês, a história vai começar no dia seguinte ao baile, portanto, Lílian e Tiago ainda não estão namorando nem nada do tipo.  
  
Beijos a todos,  
  
Silverghost. 


End file.
